


【VIXX90】妄想症-22(偽現實 甜

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-22(偽現實 甜

#軟萌滾X溫柔圓

# 主90 有 93 但主角(?)是老妖后

#偽現實 甜 

#勿上升真人

※

 

韓相爀回到房間時發現本以為會睡在公/司的金元植居然倒在床/上呼呼大睡，甚至打起鼾，靠近一點便聞見陣陣傳來的酒氣，雖說平時他早習慣金元植打呼的聲響，但今日這聲音只是讓他本就煩躁的心情更加劇增。

 

  「喝酒了嗎…奇怪。」皺了下眉頭，韓相爀把被金元植扔到地上的被子撿起來扔回對方身上，本想就這麼倒頭大睡，可隔壁床震耳欲聾的聲音讓他無法安眠，左右翻了又翻最後還是坐起身。

 

  不過……金元植今天本應該在工作室做曲的，他突然想起早些時後因為他和鄭澤運的爭執金元植似乎也出來拉架，那麼應該就是在這之後去喝的酒，所以……和鄭澤運一起嗎?總覺得有些不安。

 

  微微皺起眉頭，韓相爀突然想起自己落在車學沇那的外套，不曉得對方休息了沒，想著說不定車學沇還會在沙發上，又或者像以前一樣總會偷偷躲到陽台吹冷風，韓相爀下了床走到房門外。

 

  結果他迎來的室一片黑的客廳，東看西看了下確認沙發上沒有人縮著，韓相爀走到陽台窗前拉開窗簾探了探，確實沒人，看來車學沇是休息了，既然如此他也不好打擾對方，外套明天再討也沒什麼的，這麼想著韓相爀準備回房。

 

  「還是看一下吧…就看一下。」回房前韓相爀最終還是忍不住，拐了彎走到車學沇房前，他知道車學沇不是好入眠的人，就是剛才馬上回房休息了現在也還醒著才是，於是他來到車學沇房門前敲了敲，輕聲喊到:「……學沇哥?學沇哥……睡了嗎?」

 

  過了一陣都沒傳出回應，韓相爀皺了皺眉頭，擰上門把、門沒鎖，平時車學沇並沒有時常鎖門的習慣，雖然隨便進人房間不是個好行為，我就只是確認一下就好，韓相爀這樣想著輕輕擰開門探頭，房間也是一片黑，他記得車學沇有要關全燈的習慣沒錯，不過當他往床/上看去時卻沒見著人影，被單整整齊齊的鋪在床/上不像是有人回來的樣子。

 

  不在?客廳也不在……難不成出去了?

 

  忍不住著急起來，韓相爀關上門往玄關方向跑去，卻在那看見他們剛才回來時車學沇拖下的鞋子。

 

  瞪大雙眼韓相爀心中泛起不好的預感，三兩步跑回房間的方向，這次他的目標是……鄭澤運的房間。

 

  站在鄭澤運房前，韓相爀覺得自己呼吸都在顫抖，他並不打算敲門，現再敲門若真的只有鄭澤運單獨出來，他認為是自找麻煩，不過就在他想是不是要聽個牆角時房內突然傳出一聲不大明顯拔高的抽氣聲。

 

  「啊呃…嗚，不要那…澤運…嗚嗯。」

 

  那瞬間韓相爀成認他心裡想罵髒話，明明今天才在公/司警告過對方，他沒想到鄭澤運會變本加厲，一咬牙韓相爀本不想管那麼多就直接闖進去，可一轉門把發覺門被鎖上了，他不死心了又轉了兩下一然絲毫不動。

 

  放開門把韓相爀左看右看，最後盯著那門把鎖想乾脆直接把門踹了，反正他早準備跟鄭澤運撕/破臉，要不是今天看在車學沇的面子上……腦中激動的想著不過就在韓相爀舉起腳的那瞬間他突然想起車學沇懇求他的模樣。

 

  『拜託了爀啊，哥會好好處裡的……相信哥。』

 

  車學沇的聲音在腦中迴盪，讓韓相爀停了下來，緊咬著唇瞪著那死死鎖著的房門。

 

  學沇哥……到底為什麼，皺著眉韓相爀握緊拳頭，最終沒忍住的往門板上狠狠打了一下。

 

  「碰!」一聲巨響。

 

  他感受到裡面的人動作瞬間停止禁了聲，不過似乎也只是那麼一瞬，他閉著眼都能想像鄭澤運挑釁的嘴臉，煩躁的抓亂自己的頭髮，韓相爀又一次把自己鎖到廁所裡。

 

  跟之前的夜晚一樣，他坐在馬桶上發呆，剛才鄭澤運房間傳出的細碎聲響還在他腦中迴盪，揮之不去。

 

  為什麼呢……難不成，啊!對了，學沇哥有把柄在鄭澤運身上吧……那會是什麼?照片?視頻還是什麼交易合約?

 

  沒錯，一定是這樣的、現在一切的發展都和那篇文章裡的內容有一定程度的相似，就連文章裡的大雨和練習室……

 

  沒錯、一樣的，除了現實中自己把學沇哥救出來，真的好像啊……這樣想著韓相爀連忙翻出手機打開論壇登入，找到收藏頁面。

 

  ※

  

  「雨好大啊……N哥還是沒回來嗎?」看著窗外的滂沱大雨李弘彬眼底透露/出擔心的情緒，雖然嘴上總是嫌棄對方但李弘彬其實非常了解車學沇，他最近覺得車學沇很疲憊，雖然刻意在他們面前沒有表現出來，今天一整天對方都有一絲心不在焉的，總覺得他有心事，李弘彬旁敲側擊的問卻也沒問出答/案。

 

  晚上經濟人送他們回宿舍，宿舍沒電視他們也沒手機找找不到其他娛樂，團員們最常做的便是聚在客廳玩桌遊，不過一向興致勃勃的車學沇今天卻沒精打采的窩在沙發上看著幾個弟/弟鬧疼。

 

  鄭澤運給幾個嘴饞的弟/弟煮了泡麵，在弟/弟們興高采烈的接過鍋子開始分食後往縮在沙發的車學沇那瞥了眼，問道:「你吃嗎?」

 

  「啊…啊?不…不了。」在發呆的車學沇似乎被鄭澤運突然的喊聲嚇了一跳，聲音結結巴巴的，看向鄭澤運的眼神不斷游/移找不到個安定點，的確、經過早上在電視台廁所發生過的事後，他現在還暫時無法調整好心態面對鄭澤運，一和對方對上眼就忍不住發抖。

 

  鄭澤運得到他的回答後輕輕“喔”了一聲，便做到矮桌前背對著他和其他弟/弟們一起分著鍋裡的麵，車學沇這才終於冷靜下來，吐了口氣緊緊握著手中的東西。

 

  那是他們整個團唯一的手機，現在被他握到都有些燙，手心都熱出汗但車學沇本身並沒有自覺，看著弟/弟們打鬧的身影和眼前鄭澤運的背影車學沇不曉得為什麼自己居然笑了起來。

 

  如果一直是這樣就好了，這裡是天堂、你們像天使，多麼美好。

 

  突然、兩聲震動聲卻讓車學沇驚醒過來，手機震動聲被成員們吵鬧的聲音掩蓋，車學沇靜靜的打開手機頻幕，閩著唇看著上面傳來的訊息，突然感到呼吸有些急促，他想他必須快點離開了，不然弟/弟們肯定會追問。

 

  「吶、哥有事情要出去，你們記得不要玩到太晚，明天早上有通告知道嗎?」車學沇一邊說著一邊套/上外套，頭也不回的走向玄關。

 

  「哥去哪啊?外面下大雨呢!」李在煥趴在地上喊著，但車學沇像是沒有聽見一樣並沒有回應他。

 

  「經紀人哥知道嗎?隨便出門會被罵的啊，N哥?」李弘彬同樣喊著，他今天一直覺得車學沇撞太不好，其實有些擔心。

 

  「哥!跟我們說一下你去哪啊?學沇哥?!」金元植跟著喊，但車學沇最終直接關上了大門。

 

  「學沇哥!先跟我們說……」李在煥爬起來跑到大門口一把拉開大門，卻只看到關上正下降電梯，只好搔搔頭轉身回屋裡:「……走了。」

 

  幾個弟/弟面面相對都有些不知所措。

 

  「......你們別管了，他自己會看著辦。」此時一直沒有出聲的鄭澤運開口說道，接著起身獨自走回臥室。

  

 

TBC


End file.
